Fan número uno
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: "Un estúpido concurso, una verdadera fan y la oportunidad de salir con tu cantante favorito". Mimi la estaba pasando mal, había perdido, la habían humillado y sabía que la mitad de las mujeres de Odaiba, la odiaban por ser la novia del ídolo del momento. [Para mi gatita sensual: Len!]
**Advertencias:** Sin sentido y lleno de incongruencias. **
Notas de autor:** Se estaba pudriendo en mi baúl. Decidí sacarlo a la luz.  
 **Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece, el fic sí. Escrito sin ánimos de lucro, no al plagio. Gracias.

* * *

 **FAN NÚMERO UNO**

 **Capítulo I: 150 vs 148**

* * *

―¿Entonces estás de acuerdo Yamato?

Sus ojos pesaban y mucho. ¿Cuánto tiempo los tuvo cerrados? ¡Ni idea! Pero parecía que había pasado una eternidad y si no era una eternidad, al menos pasó el tiempo suficiente para que la aburrida reunión de su disquera se terminara y él no supiera de qué se trató todo.

―¿Yamato?

Sí, lo estaba escuchando.

Tomó aire y enderezó su postura. ¿Estaba de acuerdo? ¿En qué? Tenía sueño y mucho. Era normal que se desconectara del mundo al cerrar sus ojos. No se enteró de nada. ¿Eso era bueno o era malo? Observó a todos, ellos ansiaban su respuesta.

Ay Dios… ya lo tenían harto con sus estúpidas miradas insistentes.

―Sí, está bien.

Soltó con desgano. ¿Ya se podría ir? En lo único que pensaba era en su cómoda cama.

―Perfecto, ya empezaremos con todos los planes para el concurso.

No supo más. Se levantó y emprendió camino hasta su casa… hasta su cama… para dormir… era lo único importante.

Estaba seguro que su disquera no planearía nada que lo perjudicara y por supuesto nada que lo pusiera en ridículo. De seguro aceptó dar unas cuantas presentaciones en TV por las fechas que se venían ―el lanzamiento de su nuevo disco―. Sí eso era, estaba seguro. Por eso ignoró los llamados de los demás integrantes de su banda.

.

―¡¿QUÉ?!

Escuchó la risa de su mejor amigo al otro lado del teléfono.

― _"¿Cuántas veces has soñado en tener una cena romántica con tu ídolo?_ ―repitió Tai. El moreno usaba su voz de niña, esa que usaba para molestar a Mimi cuando la imitaba ― _estás a punto de poder hacer tu sueño realidad_ ―no, no. Eso no podía ser. De seguro aprovecharon su siesta de tres años para armar todo ese plan que atentaba contra su moral. Eso era daño a la moral ― _solo tienes que inscribirte en línea y responder todas las preguntas"_ ―por segunda vez, desde que se despertó dejó de respirar.

El panorama era el siguiente: él en algún momento de su vida aceptó participar en una estúpida y ridícula convocatoria de _"ten una cita con tu ídolo"._ Ahora había un estúpido concurso, con una serie de preguntas sobre ¡él! Las dos participantes con mayor número de respuestas correctas pasarán a la ronda final. _¡VOTACIONES!_ El público decidirá con cual loca él debería de salir.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza preguntándose en qué momento aceptó… Golpeó su nuca, suavemente, contra la pared. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo? Y lo tuvo: _"¿Estás de acuerdo Yamato?"_

Todo por quedarse dormido. ¿Qué le costaba preguntar en qué tenía que estar de acuerdo? Ah sí, alargaría la reunión. Prolongaría su agonía de sueño.

―Falta lo mejor ―habló Tai ―" _para participar solo tienes que tener de entre diecinueve y veintitrés años, ser fan de Yamato Ishida…."_ ―no lo soportó más. Estalló en una sonora carcajada…

¡Él tenía novia y la amaba! ¿Por qué iba a prestarse para algo?

Tenía que buscar la forma de zafarse de eso, pero él bien sabía que cuando la publicidad era lanzada, era muy difícil, casi imposible, cancelar ese estúpido concurso.

―Mimi te va a matar.

Sí, como si recalcárselo sirviera de algo…

―Para tu suerte me tienes como amigo ―infló con orgullo su pecho ―Sora y Mimi salieron y a petición mía, Sora la tendrá bajo vigilancia. No dejará que se entere de nada, claro mientras van de compras y se prueban toda una tienda de ropa. Total, tienes tiempo de hacer algo para remediarlo, imbécil.

Eso le daba un pequeño respiro. Uno, buscar la manera de librarse de ello. No sabía por cuánto tiempo estaría _"a salvo"_ pero debía aprovecharlo.

.

Achicó los ojos al ver un tumulto de chicas rodeando un cartel que adornaba una de las vitrinas del centro comercial. Desde donde estaba, no alcanzaba a ver nada, solo un mar de gente. Puras mujeres.

―¿Qué será eso? ―sintió como la picaba el mosquito de la curiosidad… Quería ver, quería saber.

Sora temió lo peor. Era la publicidad de Yamato. Buscó una alternativa. ―¡Mira! ―señaló al otro lado ―¡La tienda nueva está sola!

Error. Eso alimentó más la curiosidad de Mimi. Por qué la tienda nueva iba a estar sola, de seguro ese cartel tenía algo muy interesante. Quería verlo.

―Ven, vamos a la tienda ―la tomó del brazo y la jaló ―las primeras clientas siempre tienen mayor descuento o regalos.

Sora nunca era tan entusiasta. Mimi se dejó convencer.

―¡Bienvenidas!

Saludó una empleada con entusiasmo, demostrando así que eran las primeras clientas.

Las atendieron de la manera más amena, la trabajadora sabía de moda y de combinaciones y se daba la libertad de aconsejarles qué ropa y qué colores iban con su color de piel o por su complexión física. Las cargó de prendas y les indicó donde estaban los probadores.

―¡Esto va mal, esto va mal! ―Mimi y Sora se voltearon a ver ―¡Dos clientes en dos horas y en pleno diciembre! ¡Nunca creí que nos fuera tan mal en la inauguración!

―Todo es culpa de esa estúpida publicidad.

Eran dos empleadas que cuchicheaban afuera de los probadores, ambas viendo hacia fuera, hacia donde estaba el mar de chicas. La castaña se puso alerta, para ver si lograba descubrir de una vez por todas porque había tanto alboroto.

―Ahora todas son fans de los _Knife of day*_ ―suspiró una ―aunque bueno, no hay que perder la oportunidad de salir con un chico guapo y famoso.

 _Knife of day._ Eso lo detonó todo. Fue muy rápida. Le dio el montón de ropa para probarse a Sora y salió como robot de la tienda.

 _Oportunidad de salir. Knife of day. Guapo. Famoso. Chico_.

Todo se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Parecía que estaba mecanizada.

Sora se disculpó con las empleadas y salió tras Mimi. No la alcanzó. La castaña pudo pasar por en medio de todas las chicas y lo vio.

El enorme cartel amarillo estaba frente a sus castaños ojos. _"Ten una cita con tu ídolo"._ Escrito en letras azul marino. En mayúsculas. Memorizaba todo los detalles. Y salía la imagen de Yamato. Cantando. Salía con los ojos cerrados y con ambas manos tomaba el micrófono.

 _Ten una cita con tu ídolo. Ten una cita con Yamato Ishida_.

Ahogó un grito. Quiso chillar, pero no lo haría frente a todas esas aficionadas. Ella era la novia OFICIAL. Arrancó el cartel, lo enrolló y salió del maldito centro comercial.

Le importaron poco los insultos y que le gritaran loca. Parecía perro con rabia, estaba fuera de sí, era mejor que se largara sin voltearse a atacar a alguien.

.

―Hablo para lo del concurso _ten una cita con tu ídolo._

―¡IMBÉCIL! ―gritó Yamato de mala gana. Se quería meter al teléfono y salir del otro lado, para ahorcar a su mejor amigo.

―Ya hombre, era bromita. ¿Pudiste arreglar algo?

Suspiró resignado. Tai seguía burlándose de él.

―No. No se puede cancelar.

―Uh. ¿Qué harás? ―preguntó divertido.

―No sé.

―Bueno, debes de saberlo ya, porque Mimi se enteró… debe de estar por llegar a tu departamento.

Abrió los ojos. ¿Qué? Se suponía que Sora iba a hacer todo lo posible para que no se enterara. Maldijo mil veces. Era peor que se enterara por otros medios en vez de por él. ¡Ahora sí que lo iba a matar sin consideración!

―Idiota…

Algo lo interrumpió. Era el sonido de la puerta.

―¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!

Era ella. Aún tenía el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

―Y esa es ella. Adiós.

Tai cortó la llamada.

El momento había llegado y no estaba muy seguro de cómo operar. Estaba hecha una furia ―con justa razón―. Cuando Yamato abrió la puerta, Mimi pasó por un lado de él, cerró y se recargó para verla de frente. Sus ojos eran los de un demonio, su ceño estaba totalmente fruncido y su rostro estaba rojo por la ira. Quiso e intentó sonreír ―como si le sirviera de algo― pero no pudo o no tuvo el valor. Y la castaña abrió el rollo de papel que tenía en sus manos.

―¡¿Qué es esto?! ―preguntó.

La publicidad estaba doblada; por el trayecto, por tenerlo en las manos, por la rabia de la chica, el frío y por otros factores. Él suspiró y Mimi le lanzó el cartel, no lo golpeó ―y ni cerca estuvo de pegarle― cayó al suelo y pudo ver que los ojos miel ―de demonio en ese momento― se ponían cristalinos.

―Perdón ―fue lo primero que dijo ―ni yo sabía de esto y cuando me enteré ya era demasiado tarde.

Se apaciguó un poco, sus facciones lentamente se fueron relajando pero seguía manteniendo esa dura mirada.

―Me quedé dormido en la reunión ―confesó apenado y agachó su cabeza ―ni siquiera supe que acepté. Yo lo siento tanto, en verdad. Tú sabes que de otra forma jamás hubiese aceptado algo así.

El silencio reinó. Totalmente frustrada se dejó caer en un sillón. Apoyó los codos sobre las piernas y escondió su rostro en las palmas de las manos. El rubio de inmediato se acercó a ella.

―Mimi ―la llamó. No hubo reacción ―Mimi ―repitió, esta vez llevó su mano hasta la rodilla de la susodicha y la acarició.

Permanecieron en esas posiciones ―respectivamente― cerca de diez minutos. Ninguno habló.

Sorpresivamente la castaña fue la primera en moverse y en hablar. Milagrosamente fue iluminada, lo tenía. ¿Por qué no pensó en eso antes?

―Está bien.

Fue simple. Matt se extrañó y su mirada reflejó eso. ―¿Cómo?

―Pues si no te dejan cancelar ese estúpido concurso, qué podemos hacer.

Tanta madurez e indiferencia de la castaña lo asustó. Le parecía imposible de creer.

―Es solo una cita, ¿cuántas horas una, dos? Ni hablar ―alzó los hombros presumida ―yo te tengo el resto del año.

* * *

Frotó sus manos con malicia al tiempo que soltaba su risa malvada.

 _Jejeje._

Leyó los requisitos del concurso y descubrió que no estaba rompiendo ninguno; por ningún lado decía que la novia no podía participar. Y cumplía con el resto: en cuanto a la edad, ser fan y vivir en Odaiba.

Llenó el registro con sus datos personales con rapidez. Según la página oficial ―y el cartel que arrancó― por la tarde del cuatro de marzo, en el Facebook oficial de la banda, aparecería la página diseñada para las preguntas y que a partir de ahí darían un margen de dos horas para aceptar aspirantes. Pasó la tarde actualizando y actualizando hasta que llegó la hora del juego.

Siguiente: Ronda de preguntas: 1/150.

¿Qué clase de enfermo haría tantas preguntas de un solo chico? Bueno, ella de qué se preocupaba. Las sabía todas y sin ayuda de su novio, que se preocuparan las otras, la competencia. Además era obvio, como solo dos mujeres pasarían esta ronda, entre más preguntas mejor porque aumentaría el nivel de dificultad.

Iba a ser una gran sorpresa para Matt, que ella fuera una finalista y que ―por supuesto― ganaría una cita con él. Bien romántico: los dos novios teniendo una cena navideña en un restaurante lujoso.

Era un excelente regalo para Yama.

Háganse a un lado, aquí viene Mimi Tachikawa. Sin duda era una brillante idea.

.

Tecleó sus nombre: Motomiya Jun y dio clic en el botón siguiente. Ya había puesto su dirección, fecha de nacimiento, ocupación y adjuntado su correo electrónico.

1/150.

¿Solo ciento cincuenta preguntas de su Yamato? ¡Eso no era nada! Esperaba encontrarse con más de doscientas preguntas, midiendo la cantidad de fanáticas que estarían participando aunque viendo el tiempo para responder, ese si era muy poco. Bien tenía que darse prisa, el reloj ya había iniciado su marcha, movió su cabeza a un lado para que tronara su cuello. Estaba lista.

Ese número no significaba nada para ella. Podía contestar hasta mil preguntas de Yamato-sama.

Ella es su fan número uno, después de todo.

* * *

―¡Te tengo una sorpresa!

―¿Una sorpresa? ¿Por qué?

Con su dedo índice golpeó juguetonamente la nariz del rubio, haciéndole cerrar los ojos. ―Una sorpresa de tu novia. ¿Eso es malo?

Arqueó una ceja. Esa sonrisa y ese brillo no natural de ella, podía jurar que había un destello de maldad en ellos.

―Mira ―puso enfrente de él la pantalla de su celular.

Lo que vio fue una nueva publicación.

 _"Felicitamos a cada una de las concursantes, cada una ha hecho un enorme esfuerzo por ver cumplido uno de sus sueños, pero lamentablemente solo una puede hacerlo realidad. Esta primera etapa fue un éxito, se tuvo una gran cantidad de participantes pero como las reglas se tienen que respetar: solo dos pueden pasar a la siguiente etapa. Esas dos personas son las que tuvieron mayor cantidad de respuestas y a continuación se da su nombre con el número de aciertos, aunque ya se le notificó a cada una el resultado de su prueba."_

―No puede ser… ―abrió los ojos completamente. ¿Era una broma? ¡Eso no podía ser! ¡Simplemente no podía ser!

―Sí, si es posible ―aún no se daba cuenta que la "sorpresa" para Matt no fue nada buena ―¿Es genial, no?

―No ―fue seco. Mimi lo miró incrédula y se fijó en la pantalla de su celular, capaz había enseñado otra cosa por equivocación y no lo que en realidad quería mostrarle.

Y lo leyó completamente, porque antes nada más leyó su nombre y finalista y todo se puso en blanco de la pura felicidad. Con razón, hasta ella estaba enojada consigo misma.

 _"En el primer lugar con un paso perfecto: 150/150. Se encuentra Motomiya Jun._

Esa estúpida, pensó. Tuvo suerte, claro está. Ambas habían quedado en empate, obvio. Siguió leyendo.

 _En segundo lugar, con 148/150, Tachikawa Mimi._

 _Felicidades a ambas."_

Dejó de leer porque la vista se le nubló.

Lágrimas de coraje o de tristeza. Ni ella las podía descifrar. ¿Cómo es que esa loca sabía más de Yamato que ella, que es su novia? ¡Eso era imposible! Nadie conocía mejor al rubio que ella, quizás Taichi. Pero sabía que el moreno no era competencia en cuestiones de la banda. Esa bruja sí, pero en lo personal ―porque también había preguntas de ese giro― no podía ganarle. Yamato huía cuando ella aparecía.

Debía haber un error. Jun no podía saber más de su novio que ella, aunque fuera una acosadora, más que una fan.

¡El concurso era para fans, no para acosadoras!

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó al ver el aura gris que rodeó a Mimi.

Mierda, no. Él debía ser el enojado, no Mimi. Ok, el sí la había arruinado al aceptar un trabajo sin ni siquiera saber de qué trataba. Pero Mimi los acababa de meter, a los dos, en un serio problema: ella contra las fans que habían participado y a él con su disquera. Porque cuando se supiera la verdad de quién es ella, el mundo iba a arder. Y en cambio de ¿reclamarle? ¿En serio estaba en condiciones de eso? No tenía moral, más bien en hacerle ver que se había equivocado ―como él―. Diablos, ya ni sabía que pensar. Pero estaba preocupado por ella, más que por lo que venía…

Giró su cabeza lenta ―muy lenta― y dolorosamente hacia él. Parecía escena sacada de una película de terror. La castaña parecía poseída, se miraba gris, macabra.

―Me ganó ―voz sufrida, entrecortada ―me ganó.

―¿Qué? ―si entendía bien, la mayor preocupación de Mimi era que Jun tenía dos aciertos más que él.

Y la peor pesadilla de Matt se cumplió. Cayó en cuenta, hasta después que Jun Motomiya era la que concursaba. De todo el mundo, ella. ¿Qué cruel broma del destino era esa?

―Yama… ―mordió su labio inferior aguantando las lágrimas ―y-yo.

Para ella era una total humillación. ¿Cómo perder así con una diferencia abismal? Ella era la que tenía que acertar en todo, no ella. Ella no era nada. No era justo.

―No importa ―volteó hacia Yamato. Sus miradas se cruzaron, la de Mimi era triste y desolada y la de él, por extraño que pareciera, era tierna y cálida. Exclusiva de ella ―eso no importa.

Pese a la pena sonrió. Unas rebeldes lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, eran una mezcla de alegría y tristeza, más de lo primero que de lo segundo. Con esas dos palabras _'no importa'_ Yamato supo arreglar todo. Y solo ella podía entenderlo; ese número de aciertos no decía nada, ellos estaban juntos, se querían y punto. No por errar en dos preguntas iba a dejar de quererla y cambiarla por otra. Jamás.

―Pero hay otra cosa.

Mimi prestó atención en cambió Matt suspiró queriendo encontrar las palabras correctas para no lastimarla. ―Esto está mal.

―¿Por qué? ―sonó algo hostil. Pero no entendía nada.

―No debiste hacerlo ―el corazón de Mimi se paralizó, pese a que Yamato le hablaba suave, ella sentía todo lo contrario ―cuando se enteren que eres mi novia se…

―¡Pero no decía nada de eso! ―se justificó rápidamente, Yamato no tenía preocuparse acerca si rompió alguna regla del concurso. Su triunfo era legal.

―No, no es eso ―suspiró. Estaba siendo más difícil ―cuando se sepa quién eres las fanáticas se van a quejar, dudarán de la legalidad del concurso, ellas van a creer que tuviste privilegios.

―Pero no tuve ninguno, participé como todas ellas.

―Lo sé, lo sé… pero ellas no y no van a creerlo.

Tenía razón, la castaña no replicó.

―Me lo hubieras dicho antes… yo jamás hubiese dejado que participaras, que nos expusieras a esto.

―Y-yo no pensé en las consecuencias ―estaba comenzando a llorar. La voz del rubio cada vez era más dura, el enojo lo estaba consumiendo ―jamás haría algo para hacerte daño…

―¡Pero ya lo hiciste! ―subió el tono de voz.

Agachó la cabeza, las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas. Siempre, siempre tiene que ser ella la que comete los errores, la que arruina todo. El rubio tenía razón en enojarse con ella. ¡Había sido una idiota!

Y ya se habían tardado. La conversación de ambos se vio interrumpida ―en realidad la tensión porque ninguno de los dos hablaba― el representante de Yamato hacia aparición.

―¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! ―gritó furioso ―¿Cómo se te ocurre permitir esa estupidez? ¡Debes ver el caos que es la red social! hay muchas fanáticas furiosas, con justa razón. ¡Tu novia no tenía por qué meterse en esto!

―Yo te dije que no quería participar en esto.

―Claro ―se burló ―dos días después de haber aceptado.

Guardó la calma. ―¿Qué quieres que te diga? ―vio a la castaña, ella lo miraba fijamente. Estaba preocupada por él ―cumple con los requisitos, y en ningún lado decía que ella no podía participar.

―¿Cómo? Es demasiado obvio que ella iba avanzar y que eso causaría dudas ―porque es la novia, iba a tener privilegios y eso no hacia justa la competencia.

―Cancela el concurso y ya.

―¡Es imposible! ¿Olvidas a quién te debes? ―eso enfurecería más a las admiradoras y sin duda perderían mucho público.

―Dile que se retire.

―No.

―Yamato…

―No.

Era tan terco. ―Todo el equipo está pensando en algo para solucionar este problema causado por ti y tu novia ―demasiado rencor en lo último ―y si no se encuentra una solución, lo siento pero tendremos que descalificarla.

―Cancela el concurso ―repitió ―no puedes excluirla de esto, sería discriminación.

―¿Discriminación?

―Sí ―afirmó ―por ser mi novia.

Cortó la llamada y apagó su celular.

Era imposible hablar con él y llegar a algo. Sabía que cuando a Yamato se le metía algo a la cabeza nada podía sacarle esa idea. Al parecer no le importaba ni su futuro y ni el de la banda. ¡Qué irresponsable y desconsiderado era con su público! Si se debía a ellas. No era justo, entendía la molestia por parte de las fanáticas.

Creían que la novia de Yamato estaba ahí por arreglo y le había quitado la oportunidad a otras de salir con él. ¿Cómo saldrían de ese embrollo?

―Es imposible que gane ―era otro miembro del staff ―la gente está en su contra. Y esto es por votaciones.

―El problema también es Yamato ―el rubio no cedía.

―Hay que cambiar el giro de esto ―sugirió con brillantez.

* * *

―No hagas eso por mí ―no lo soportaba ―di la verdad, que tú no sabías nada de esto.

Yamato estaba enojado, sí. Pero de eso a dejarla sola, no. La iba a defender de su representante y es incapaz de culparla para el lavarse las manos. Pero su buen acto solo hacía sentir peor a Mimi.

El rubio lo pensó. Le habían llamado en un muy mal momento, desquitó un poco de coraje contra Tanaka, pero tampoco eran formas de que le llamara gritando. Los dos se habían equivocado.

No tenía ni idea por dónde empezar.

―Perdón ―fue sincera ―nunca imaginé que te metería en problemas, siempre he sido muy tonta y confiada ―¿qué podía hacer ella para solucionar todo?

Caló su cigarro y luego expulsó el humo. ―Es más complicado de lo que crees.

Taichi no dijo nada. A lo que le había contado Yamato; sus compañeros de la banda estaban con él porque adoraban a Mimi, entre todos había un vínculo de apoyo total y si la empresa los quería a obligar a hacer algo, al menos a uno, si éste no estaba de acuerdo los demás tampoco. Pero el problema aquí era totalmente diferente a los otros en este se involucraba su público, a las personas a las que se debían.

Todos en la compañía deben estar furiosos con él y las participantes también. Pero lo más importante es la fanaticada, sabía que un buen porcentaje estaría indignado y harían llegar sus quejas en forma de insultos para Mimi, para él y la compañía.

―¿Qué crees que pasará?

―Lo más probable es que saquen a Mimi o llevar el concurso hasta el final, donde se supone que la gente vota ―respondió ―no creo que tenga la simpatía de todo el público y menos que la dejen ganar.

Sabía que a esas instancias Jun no tenía competencia.

―Deberías…

―Lo sé ―le interrumpió. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no cómo y lo peor es que era demasiado tarde.

El bombardeo había empezado. Miró la red social y había conmoción, ofensas, insultos y quejas. Las primeras dos para ella y lo demás para la compañía disquera de los Knife of day.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto. ¿Por qué eran tan malas perdedoras? No había roto ninguna regla y no le hacía daño a nadie, más bien el daño se lo hacían a ella.

―Ignóralas.

Es lo que quería, en verdad. Podía ignorar a la gente que en pocas palabras le dice que es una posesiva que tiene embrujado a Yamato o que le dijeran perra, bruja, niña estúpida, fea, lo que sea. Pero jamás podría ignorar el hecho de que mancharan en nombre de su novio, que era tan correcto para eso. Su intención nunca fue meterlo en ese escándalo, y si… ¿lo perjudicaba? Bueno, ya lo había perjudicado y mucho…

 _"Esto es indignante. ¿A quién creen que engañan? Es una burla para todas las fans, poner como finalista a la novia de Yamato Ishida, es increíble. Encima, la tipa ni siquiera acertó en todas las preguntas, no merece ser su novia y tampoco participar en este concurso que era exclusivo de fans. Me da asco ver a gente tan egoísta, arrebatarle la oportunidad a las verdaderas fans. En serio, ¿Qué pretende? ¿Secuestrarlo para que nadie lo vea y ni lo escuche? Me siento sumamente decepcionada tanto de Yamato, que para mí siempre fue un profesional y atento con sus admiradoras, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no nos respeta y que ni le importamos… de seguro es manipulado por su novia. Pero, ¿por qué permiten eso los demás integrantes? ¿Sus representantes? Es muy raro, parece que esa chica es la que manda, ni siquiera sé qué pensar"._

Varias fans decían que ella era una malvada que quería quitarles a su Yamato. _Ridículas._ Ella era una loca posesiva que había arrastrado a su novio al escándalo, algo de lo que siempre se había cuidado.

―Nunca me imaginé que pasaría esto ―era un tonta. Mil veces tonta, siempre era ella la que metía la pata pero ahora Yamato se estaba ahogado con ella ―no pensé en las consecuencias…

―Son unas envidiosas ―tranquilizó Sora inmediatamente ―no rompiste ninguna regla y no hiciste trampa, no te pongas así.

―Pero es que Yamato su banda, su carrera. Y-yo lo estoy arruinando todo.

Hubo un silencio, que le demostró a Mimi que en verdad tenía razón: había arruinado la carrera de Yamato.

* * *

 **Es todo lo que tengo escrito, se me han ocurrido mil cosas más y las escribiré compulsivamente.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **¿Knife of day era el nombre de la banda de Yamato? ¡No lo recuerdo! cuando escribí el fic eran teenage wolves xD pero tuve que editar, si se me fue una... me avisan C:**


End file.
